


of their sweet deaths are sweetest odours made

by Evedawalrus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Avalanches, Body Dysphoria, Cave-In, Claustrophobia, Doop Week 2021, Flower Imagery out the wazoo, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Star Trek References, Trapped In A Closet, a bit? cause avalanches ofc, and YES the ship name is Doop, cause of Dinobot II, except the closet is an avalanche, me: you fucked up a perfectly good raptor is what you did. look at him he's got identity issues, megatron: i've created the perfect warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evedawalrus/pseuds/Evedawalrus
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Doop Week 2021!Day 1: Dinobot II doesn't ask questions.Day 2: "Shh, shh, you’re alright."Day 3: "...Foolish."Day 4: It sounded like an explosion that just kept going.Day 5: Dinobot prided himself on being unshakeable.
Relationships: Dinobot II/Optimus Primal, Dinobot/Optimus Primal
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36
Collections: Doop Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I watched Beast Wars' shining grail – Gorilla Warfare – I've been firmly stuck on the Doop boat. fellas is it gay to keep watch over your recovering commander and tell him how glad you are that he's back at home while also expressing that you truly value who he is and then leaving before he notices the flower that you left him (which he keeps by his bedside)????
> 
> anyways DOOP WEEK DOOP WEEK DOOP WEEK

Dinobot II didn’t ask questions. 

It did not matter to him whether Inferno didn’t like how dutifully he followed Megatron, or that Rampage had tried to kill him in order to take his half-spark back fourteen times that week. Nothing mattered much – save, perhaps, the thrill of the hunt. Something glowed hot inside of him when he was stalking through the forest, catching the scent of his prey on the breeze. He did not always take it down in one pounce, though. It was far more fun to miss by a millimeter and let it know how close it came to death, then bound after it as it fled, slashing effortlessly through the foliage with his claws in the pursuit. He especially liked when his prey was fast; he had to push himself to his limit, feel the pistons in his legs pumping to keep pace, run until his whole frame was burning. When he finished these chases, he felt good. He felt his plating trembling uncontrollably, unable to keep still, the strain, the ache in his feet he knew would spread until every step was near-agony. 

He felt the blood smeared across his teeth, on his tongue, but he didn't taste it. He couldn’t taste anything. 

He couldn’t  _ feel _ much, either. His plating was hard and unyielding. He could tell if someone was touching his flank, yes, but it was always... dulled. Like a chunk of his flesh had been carved away and replaced by a hunk of iron – not Cybertronian metal, but dead. Numb. 

It was fine. He was not meant for soft touches, anyways. 

He was meant for the hunt. Half of him was designed to kill, the other half to survive. He shouldn’t “feel” anything except the cracking of bones between his jaws. This was what Megatron said, anyways. 

Dinobot II didn’t spend much time at base, as Megatron frowned upon using him for menial tasks. “It would be such a waste of your talents, my dear Dinobot! Yes,” is what he said. And when he was there, he was with Megatron. Megatron talked to him a lot: about plans, about work, about how magnificent he was. Dinobot listened dutifully, cackled and hissed when he should and stayed silent otherwise. He gave Megatron praise, but not too much – he’d observed the way his lip curled in annoyance whenever Inferno wouldn’t stop complimenting his queen. He had found Megatron did not  _ mind _ being called a queen, per se, but he didn’t “want to come off as if I’m full of myself, now do I, my dear Dinobot?”

(He said this with a smile, as if Dinobot II must have known what he meant. Dinobot II did not know many things, but this was something he  _ had to _ know, so he simply smirked like he was supposed to and Megatron was pleased with him).

On one of his hunts, he was taken by surprise. 

He was slowly following the scent of a hayoceros when another smell flooded his nose and threw him off track. It was colorful and sweet, and might have been pleasant if it wasn’t so overpowering. He shook his head and scanned the trees around him before his gaze landed on a small pinkish flower. Relatively unremarkable, if a bit strong-smelling. 

He ignored a little itch in the back of his brain and turned away from the plant to pick up the trail of the hayoceros again. 

Then, he heard a quiet  _ POK _ , and something hit the back of his neck and stuck. 

For a moment, he panicked, letting out a screech as he whipped around and bared his claws.  _ A Maximal attack! _ How could he have been so stupid! How could he have not sensed them, especially given the stench of that rodent? Could they have strategically used that flower to mask themselves?

Both the thought of the flower and the fact that – save for the thing sticking to his neck – he hadn’t been attacked further made him realize that he was overreacting. With an embarrassed grumble and a glance around just to be sure no one had seen that, he settled his nerves and turned to the next little annoyance. 

His tail whipped up and delicately speared the thing on his neck, bringing it around for him to take and examine. It was a wrinkled brown seed, and as soon as it dropped into his claws it cracked open – but the seedling inside, which might have sprung up jubilantly otherwise, had been sliced in two courtesy of his bladed tail. Some sort of odd reproductive mechanism the flower must have developed over centuries of evolution, no doubt.

...His chest hurt. 

Dinobot II-... he didn’t know where it came from. His systems were functioning normally, and the spark in his chamber was borrowed – he never felt anything from it. 

Still, it hurt. 

He was growing frustrated with this. He had been thrown into a panic by some stupid little plant, he had an ache in his chest borne from nothing, and on top of everything the hayoceros was probably long gone. He clenched the seedling in his claws, cutting it to ribbons, and scattered its remains with a disdainful flick of his wrist.

He had half a mind to stomp the plant into the dirt, but – no. That would have been unnecessary. 

He left it without another look. 

When he returned to base, Megatron summoned him. He turned to smile at Dinobot II when he entered, but just as quickly, his smile fell. 

“What is that on your front?” 

Dinobot II blinked, and glanced down. The plating on his chest was crisscrossed with scratches, marring the red metal in a very noticeable way. Abruptly, he remembered idly dragging his claws across it, such a bewildering realization that he could solely answer Megatron with an, “Oh. My apologies, Lord Megatron.” 

Megatron smirked in that way he did whenever Dinobot II called him ‘Lord’ and stood from his chair, forgetting entirely to ask  _ how _ he had gotten them. He took his hand, drawing it away from his chest. “Just call me Megatron,  _ yes _ . My dear Dinobot, that wretched abomination’s spark isn’t giving you any trouble, is it? I wouldn’t want you to tarnish the lovely frame I crafted for you, no...” 

Dinobot looked down at his feet (which only kept the gouges in his plating in sight) and stayed silent. 

Megatron stepped back from him and went to his desk, waving for him to follow. “Be sure to buff those out. And get Inferno when you do - he’s rather exceptional at cosmetics.” 

(Dinobot II quietly resolved not to do that. Inferno would help him if he knew it was the desire of his queen, but he would be cursing and fuming and hating Dinobot II for the entirety of it. He could just do it himself).

Megatron began to show him his battle plans, this one involving an ambush against Optimus Primal and a few of his lackeys. Megatron, of course, had reserved the right to take on Primal himself, while Dinobot II and the rest would engage the others. 

Dinobot II frowned. “I believe you are underestimating Optimus Primal.” 

Megatron’s boastful smile went cold. “...Is that so, my dear Dinobot?”

Dinobot II knew this was dangerous. Megatron regarded him through the reflection of the screen, optics narrowed. Part of his coding was screaming at him to shut up, but the other half rationalized that he had to serve Megatron, and what kind of servant would he be if he did not look out for him? So he spoke, and his tail quietly lashed from side to side. 

“With Primal’s upgrade, he possesses significantly more power than before. Without knowing the extent of such power and the weaknesses of his frame, it would be unwise to take him on alone. If I were to aid you-“

In the second before Megatron shot to his feet, Dinobot II saw something flash in his optics. In the second before his mind threw the treasonous thought aside, he thought it might have been fear. 

But then, Megatron was facing him and baring his teeth in a grin. “My  _ dear _ Dinobot,” he said, and the affectionate term cut sharp, “are you doubting me? I hope not,  _ yes _ , because if that were the case I would be quite disappointed in you. You do not  _ know _ Optimus Primal, remember?  _ You _ could not possibly know his strengths or his weaknesses. If I require your aid, I will  _ order _ it.” 

He stepped closer to Dinobot II and pressed the tip of a claw into his chest. His voice hardened. “ _ I _ am the one who allows you such free reign of this disgusting planet’s forests.  _ I _ am the one who deigned to give you such a gifted frame,“ he pressed harder, just enough to sting past the numbness, “to give you a spark at all! I could have let you live as one of Tarantulas’s abominations, dull and mindless and obedient, a perfect little  _ pet-!” _

He stopped. Then, he sighed, and the spitting anger that had rose up in him so suddenly abated. He drew back his accusing finger, flattening his palm on Dinobot’s chest. “But I know you are more than that.  _ Yes… _ You are my prize hunter – the only one worthy of standing at my side. My dear Dinobot, I made you to be perfect...”

Backing away, a disinterested expression crossed his face. “So do not make me a liar. You are dismissed.” 

Dinobot II didn’t hesitate in following his order. But before he walked out the door, Megatron called over his shoulder, “Oh, and you’re barred from those little hunting trips you go on until I say so. Too much time alone with your thoughts, yes...”

The door slid shut behind Dinobot II. He stood there, staring into nothing, for a solid minute. When he came back to himself, he realized his claws were at his chest again, scraping, scraping. He forced his hand down and shook his head roughly, starting off down the hall. 

He needed to get those buffed out. 


	2. Day 2: Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shh, shh, you’re alright."

“Shh, shh, you’re alright. Hey- hey.” 

Dinobot felt a gentle hand cup the side of his face, lift it to meet Optimus’s shining optics. 

“Hey,” he murmured. “I’m here for you, okay? I’m here.” And he took Dinobot’s head in his arms and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his bony cheek. 

Dinobot choked on his own hope overflowing, mixing with the acid terror rising up his throat. He wasn’t- he wasn’t meant to be touched like this, he wasn’t he wasn’t, and oh god he was crying now, ugly and messy and embarrassing- 

“I cannot- you can’t, it will never go away, never-“ He tried to swallow back the disgusting thickness and only coughed out a growling sob for his efforts. “I’m- I’m afraid, Optimus. I’m... scared I’ll always be like this. I hate feeling like this, this-“ he hiccuped, gripped the sides of his head tightly enough to hurt, “ _ miserable _ thing, I just can’t do it. I can’t do it. I want it to stop.” 

Optimus pulled him in tighter, gently dislodging his claws from the dents they had created. In their place, he ran his fingers down the grooves of his helmet, tracing the patterns again and again. He hummed. “I can’t tell you when it’ll stop, but it’ll stop someday. And I’ll be here for you until it does. And when it does, Dinobot-“ he loosened his grip to look Dinobot in the optics and smiled a small, sad smile. “-it’ll be beautiful. You’re going to be so happy.” 

Dinobot couldn’t meet his optics anymore and looked down, crushing himself into Optimus’s shoulder as he shook and crumpled with the weight of his tears. Optimus held him still, wrapping around him like if he tried just hard enough he would be able to protect all of him, until it was better and every day after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little OOC, but let's just imagine they're both far enough along in their relationship for Dinobot to be able to open up like this. 
> 
> And, y'know, sometimes things are just bad and you gotta throw aside your pride and be vulnerable for a bit. It's okay.


	3. Day 3: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Foolish..."

“…Foolish.”

Optimus cracked an optic open, keeping its glow carefully dim. His head rested on Dinobot’s lap, face turned outward so he could see the soft blue square of the TV – still on despite his internal chronometer informing him of how late it was. His optics were fuzzy from sleep, but he could faintly see it was on the same program they had been watching before he had dropped off: an old human show about exploring space that he had introduced to Dinobot earlier that evening. 

(Dinobot had been faintly amused by the plot, taking an odd liking to the alien who was second-in-command. In his own words, he appreciated “his logical lethality,” but became annoyed when the character refused to sort things out with good old-fashioned combat, which Dinobot saw as a good solution for every episode’s conflict. His favorite episode was the one in which the second-in-command had to fight his captain to the death, despite Optimus’s protests that neither of them truly wanted to hurt the other. When he shot back that such feelings were irrelevant and shouldn’t have affected the outcome of the duel, Optimus brought up that _he_ had taken part in a similar duel, and neither killed nor been killed himself. Dinobot shut up after that, watching the second-in-command smile as he reunited with his beloved captain with an embarrassed blush on his blue cheeks.)

He couldn’t really tell which episode they were on now. Oddly enough, the volume had been turned down; Optimus felt a prickle of warmth in his chest that Dinobot would have done that for him. But wait – he was still talking.

“What am I? No wordsmith, that much is certain,” the raptor half-sighed, half-growled. He sounded…. contemplative. Optimus hadn’t often been witness to the times he got into this kind of mood, but he recognized it from the careful, measured tone in his gravelly voice. 

He felt long claws run over the curves of his helm, a careful, tentative touch. Dinobot hummed. “An unperfect actor on the stage, who with his fear is put beside his part….”

The soothing hand drew away for a moment, and almost instinctively, Optimus leaned after it. Dinobot froze – and oh, Optimus could just imagine his feathers fluffing up – but when no further stirring came from the Maximal leader, he relaxed once more. Snarling softly in that phlegmy, oddly adorable way of his he resumed stroking Optimus’s head. Optimus closed his optics again, making a sleepy, contented sound.

Though he could not see it, Dinobot smiled softly. “ _Oh, learn to read what silent love hath writ: to hear with eyes belongs to love’s fine wit._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a pretty loose representation of "Home," but like... sometimes home is falling asleep on your boyfriend's lap as he quietly monologues shakespeare to himself. u kno how it is


	4. Day 4: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounded like an explosion that just kept going.

It sounded like an explosion that just kept going. The deep, thunderous rumbling filled his ears, and even as Optimus shouted “ _ run!” _ he could barely hear the words. His feet sank into the snow, and part of him knew he wasn’t going to escape it, but the other part only screeched that Terrorsaur was getting away. His optics crackled with green light as he aimed a blast at the Predacons carrying off the protoform, but as he was about to fire – a hand grabbed his arm and yanked backwards.

Before he could utter a word, the avalanche was upon him. And everything went white.

* * *

It felt like he had blacked out, but in truth it took no more than a minute for him to recalibrate his navigational systems. Still, Dinobot found himself completely disoriented, only the pull of gravity letting him know he was mostly upright under the snow. It was difficult to tell where he was. Dinobot tried to move his legs, but- nothing. It was like he was surrounded by cement, utterly immovable – and treacherously cold. Looking around heeded only pitch black. He tried his comms. and received a blat of muffled static for his troubles. He growled lowly to himself.

“Wretched planet...”

To his surprise, a muffled sound came from behind him. Dinobot strained his ears and caught: “-least I know you’re alive.”

It was then that Dinobot realized Optimus’s hand was still holding onto him, wrapping around his arm in a vice grip. Wonderful. So they were both trapped.

“Are you any closer to the surface?” As he spoke, the heat of his breath melted a bit of the snow in front of his mouth.

“I’m sorry Dinobot, I can’t understand what you’re saying. You’re facing away from me, so I can’t really hear you.”

Dinobot snarled in frustration. So he was not only buried in the snow, he was stuck listening to Primal for who knew how long! Sure, he held some modicum of respect for his leader – he was much preferable to the over-curious, immature housecat, or that verminous scum – but if he had to hear Primal  _ reassure  _ him that they’d “surely get out of this mess,” and how they “just had to stick together,” he was going to willingly short out his hard drive.

“Well, I can understand what  _ that _ means well enough.” Optimus chuckled, and Dinobot felt an embarrassed heat rush to his faceplates. Then, Optimus’s voice grew heavy again. “Hey, can you give me two growls if you can hear me alright?”

Dinobot sighed, and feeling a bit foolish, growled twice.

“Good. I think I can get a transmission to base so Rhinox and the others can come dig us out, but first we need to make sure we don’t freeze to death. I’ve been using my jets to make a small pocket in the snow, and I’ve gotten my legs free. I’m going to try and dig you out next. I know it’s probably difficult to move at all, but try your best – we’ll get you unstuck in no time.”

Dinobot let out a deep breath. As tempted as he was to just fire his optical lasers until he had melted every bit of accursed snow on this stupid planet, Optimus was right. Though his internal systems generated their own heat, the frigid water surrounding him seemed to sap it away from every part of his frame it touched. If he remained like this for too long, it would mean severe damage to his circuits.

So, he resigned himself to wriggling in his icy tomb to widen the space around his arms and legs. After a while, he suddenly felt the hand on his arm loosen, and then pull away. For a moment he panicked – why had Optimus let go? The lack of contact was unnerving, and he felt much colder.

But before his thoughts could spiral further, Optimus’s hand came back with its twin, digging away at the snow around his arm. He refused to acknowledge the warm relief that flooded through him.

What surprised Dinobot as the minutes passed on was the quiet fact that Optimus barely talked. He gave little updates now and then, telling him how far he’d gotten, but otherwise worked in silence. For some reason Dinobot had just supposed his leader would chatter mindlessly to fill the air, no matter how uneeded his commentary was.

After a good few moments, he realized he was thinking of... someone else. His lip curled.

Those unpleasant thoughts were swiftly carried away, replaced by Optimus’s progress in freeing more and more of his arm. He had gotten up to his neck, and Dinobot found the way Optimus’s fingers brushed over his plating made him shiver in a way he couldn’t entirely attribute to the cold.

He used his own claws to free his head, shaking it to rid himself of the snow that gathered in the grooves of his helm. “Grrah, finally...”

“I think I can free the rest of you now, if I just- agh!”

Dinobot heard Optimus grunt in pain the same time he felt a wave of radiation roll over him.

**::Danger. Energon surge. Return to beast mode or stasis lock imminent.::**

Dinobot growled at his system warning. “The snow must have insulated us from the radiation – but not for long enough.”

Optimus was breathing hard, but there was a smile in his tone. “Damn. And here I was thinking we were lucky.” He took Dinobot’s shoulder in both hands. “Since getting you out more gradually isn’t an option any more, I’m just going to have to pull and hope for the best.”

Dinobot started, trying to turn his head far enough to give Optimus an alarmed look. “What?! A disturbance like that- what if you bring down the ceiling on us both?”

“It’s either that or watch my friend fall into stasis lock, and I’m not going to sit down and let that happen. You just have to trust me.”

Dinobot opened his mouth to protest further – and felt his words die in his throat at the word ‘friend.’

“Alright, here goes nothing-!” Optimus pulled hard, and for a moment Dinobot didn’t budge. 

Then, he felt a bit of snow shift around his legs- and out he came, crashing into Optimus and knocking them both to the floor.

It took a moment for Dinobot to regain his bearings, after which he realized he was lying on top of Optimus. With a cough, he scrambled off of him and transformed to beast mode, hiding with red cheeks. Optimus followed suit with a long, exhausted sigh.

Now that he was finally free, Dinobot looked about the small cave Optimus had fashioned under the snow. It was exceedingly snug and quite dark, though the snow around them reflected the light of their optics, casting the space in an intimate red glow. And even though he was free of the snow, Dinobot found that he was very,  _ very _ cold. He had feathers, yes, but they were not the kind made for trapping heat. In fact, they were soaking wet, something that made him feel absolutely miserable.

His misery was noticeable. Dinobot had resigned himself to be a shivering mess for the next few hours when he was drawn into an embrace by two furry arms looping about his neck.

“H- wh- what are you doing?!” The feathers on his neck valiantly tried to poof up (and failed). He craned his head around to look Optimus in the face.

Optimus’s beast mode had organic-like irises, yet here in the dark they clearly glowed a soft red. His expression was calm, like he didn’t see anything wrong or strange with what he was doing – which made Dinobot feel all the more flustered. “Dinobot, you’re freezing cold. I’m not just going to sit next to you and watch your teeth chatter. My beast mode’s fur traps heat far better than your feathers, so it just makes more sense to share that heat.”

Dinobot stubbornly did not think about how he certainly  _ felt  _ warmer, grumbling under his breath, “-don’t need your pity..”

He didn’t budge from Optimus’s arms, though. 

He simply glared at the wall and muttered angrily to himself, all the while scooting closer to Optimus bit by bit.

Optimus kept his smile carefully hidden as Dinobot finally relaxed, his complaints petering out as he slowly let his optics close. “...Anyways, Rhinox received my transmission, so it won’t be too long before they dig us out.” 

Optimus sighed, feeling his spark warm at the sight – and Dinobot slyly snuggled a bit more into his chest.

This peace would last another two hours, until a cascade of snow crashed onto them and Rattrap’s nasally voice traveled down to them. “Gettin’ all cozy-like while we’re workin’ our butts off, huh?”

Dinobot then attempted to kill Rattrap. Optimus considered covering himself back up with snow.


	5. Day 6: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot prided himself on being unshakeable.

Dinobot prided himself on being unshakeable – a trait some of his teammates might protest but he would hold firm to nevertheless. He had seen and come to accept the strangeness this planet offered. He also more or less knew of the odd habits and traits the Maximals possessed, even if he didn’t quite understand all of them. Cheetor was young, immature, easily moved and openly emotional; Rhinox was intelligent, dependable, and deceptively strong; Rattrap was a verminous nuisance but sufficiently useful if it served himself; Tigatron was distant and annoyingly pacifistic at times; Airazor was overly friendly but helped him with his preening; and Optimus- 

And Optimus. Optimus was – though he would not admit it aloud – a better leader than he. He was smart, resourceful, endlessly patient even through Dinobot and Rattrap’s spats, graceful in battle, strong and honorable and- and- 

And carrying a very small gorilla on his back as he trudged off to his room, not so much as a word as to where he had been the whole night.

Dinobot stared. His head started to hurt. 

“What. In the pit. Was  _ that?! _ ” Rattrap screeched. Dinobot’s headache doubled. 

“...huh.” Even Rhinox seemed to be at a loss for words. “I guess Optimus found some friendly wildlife.”

Cheetor’s tail lashed in the air. “Wait guys, what if- what if he didn’t know it was on his back? Maybe it’s just a stowaway he didn’t notice, you saw how exhausted he looked!”

Rattrap rolled his optics. “Oh  _ please! _ Yer just scared yer not gonna be the kid of the team anymore, ain'tcha!”

“Wh- I am NOT!”

Dinobot scoffed and walked out of the bridge, leaving the two to squabble over whether Cheetor was being replaced or not. He, instead of fruitlessly debating ifs and when’s, was going to follow the most logical choice – to simply ask Optimus what had happened. 

But as he arrived at Optimus’s room and peered inside, he found himself with a new problem: on the berth in the corner, the subject of his mission was lying prone across his berth, snoozing away. His blankets had been torn off and reshaped into an odd, nest-like structure, nestled in the center of which was him – and the baby gorilla, little hands clinging to his chest, encircled securely by his arms.

Dinobot took a few moments to absorb the sight, and then a few more to convince himself that he was indeed awake and not suffering the effects of some very bad energon. He silently crept closer. The child was definitely an organic – Dinobot could smell the strong, persistent smell of earth all over it, as well as the musky scent of fur, lacking in the metallic tinge his furry comrades had. Most odd, it seemed perfectly at peace in Optimus’s arms. 

Dinobot shook his head in bewilderment. He couldn’t begin to guess what could have possessed Optimus to do something so outlandish. They were in the midst of a  _ war!  _ They couldn’t go out adopting every creature on his wretched planet with big eyes or a cute face! It was foolish! It was utterly irresponsible! It was-!

The baby gorilla made a small sound, and Dinobot froze. 

After a few moments, it came again. A tiny little whimper. The gorilla’s face twisted in its sleep, showing its teeth in fear. 

Dinobot stared down at it. 

Then, his optics flickered to the side of the berth, where sat a vase with a pink flower, still alive and blooming. 

(He had been trying to ignore it).

With a reluctant growl, Dinobot quietly went to grab the blanket from his own room and brought it back to Optimus’s, tucking it close to the baby gorilla, who immediately grabbed the edge of it and sighed in relief.

Dinobot stubbornly ignored the way his spark softened at the sight. He even more stubbornly ignored how his cheeks heated when Optimus relaxed in his sleep, smiling softly like he had somehow seen what Dinobot had done. 

...He preferred sleeping on the floor, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble comes from an AU of mine where Optimus saves a baby gorilla and accidentally adopts it in the process! He names them Dinobot Jr >:3c

**Author's Note:**

> (I know Optimus isn't really in this one but. He's there in spirit okay. U can feel it)


End file.
